The Escapist
by Kyoruu
Summary: Diese Fanfic spielt nach Voldemorts Tod, jedoch vor dem 'Neunzehn Jahre später' Teil. Um es zu verstehen, müsst ihr HP and the Deathly Hallows gelesen haben! Deswegen gibt es hier auch keine Zusammenfassung ..wegen Spoilergefahr. Warnung: SLASH, HPxDM
1. Prolog

Ich bin schon länger hier Mitglied, aber ich war bis jetzt kaum aktiv.

Hier ist meine erste Fanfic, die ich veröffentliche.  
Die Idee ist nicht neu. Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Einzige bin, die darauf gekommen ist, nachdem sie das letzte Buch gelesen hat. Aber vielleicht kann ja mein Schreibstil einige von euch überzeugen.

**Anmerkung:** Um diese Geschichte zu verstehen, müsst ihr das letzte Buch gelesen haben. Die Fanfic setzt knapp 2 Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod ein und es gibt den "Neunzehn Jahre später"-Teil nicht!

**Disclaimer: **Weder die Charaktere noch die Story gehören mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld daran.

**Warnung:** HPDM Slash, wer es nicht mag, sollte diese Seite lieber schließen.

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**

* * *

**

**The Escapist**

**Prolog**

_A nightingale in a golden cage,  
__That's me locked inside reality's maze.  
__Can't someone make my heavy heart light?  
__Come undone, bring me back to life. _

------------ 

Es war sehr kühl draußen. Diese Tatsache war jedoch nicht ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit, denn es war bereits Oktober. Helle Sonnenstrahlen, die einen wärmten, wurden immer seltener und machten großen, dicken Regenwolken Platz.

Den ganzen Tag war es schon kalt gewesen und der heftige Wind machte es am Abend auch nicht besser. Ein junger Mann, der in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt war, spazierte die Straße entlang. Sein Gesicht verbarg er unter einem dicken und kuscheligen Schal, den er sich bis über die Nase gewickelt hatte, und seine Hände wärmte er sich in den Taschen seines Mantels. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und hohe Laternen, welche sich in regelmäßigen Abständen über den ganzen Weg erstreckten, erhellten die Umgebung, auch wenn nur sehr schwach. Die Straße war, trotz dieser recht späten Stunde, sehr belebt. Überall waren fröhliche Stimmen zu hören, doch genau das irritierte den jungen Mann. All diese Menschen waren ihm so fremd und er fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht besonders wohl. Deswegen entschied er sich dafür, seinen Gang zu beschleunigen, um den neugierigen Blicken der Leute so gut wie möglich zu entkommen.

Jeder Außenstehende mochte denken, dass der Mann ziellos umher irrte, da er seinen Blick die meiste Zeit auf den Boden gerichtet hielt. Doch er wusste genau, wohin er wollte. In den letzten beiden Jahren war er diesen Weg so oft gegangen, dass er ihn wohl auch mit geschlossenen Augen finden würde. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er vor einem kleinen, jedoch netten Laden stehen blieb. Die Schaufenster waren hell beleuchtet und toll verziert, wodurch das Geschäft sehr einladend wirkte. Der junge Mann drückte die Türklinke nach unten und trat ein. Mit einer Hand zupfte er seinen Schal zurecht und offenbarte somit sein Gesicht. Mit der anderen grüßte er die kleine, mollige Ladenbesitzerin, die ihm freundlich zulächelte. Mit schnellen und kurzen Schritten trat sie neben ihn und sprach: „Da sind Sie ja wieder." Ihr Lächeln schien nicht von ihrem Gesicht weichen zu wollen.  
"Wie immer das Übliche, bitte", erwiderte er.  
Er mochte diese kleine, ältere Frau. Sie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen, war jedoch nie aufdringlich oder neugierig, was seine Person betraf. Während sie ein wenig durch den Raum hetzte, um seine Bestellung fertig zu machen, sah der Mann seufzend aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das rege Treiben der Menschen auf der Straße.  
Es dauerte nicht lange da stand die Ladenbesitzerin wieder vor ihm und hielt ihm etwas langes, jedoch recht schmales entgegen, das in glänzendes Papier eingewickelt war. Er dagegen reichte ihr einen Geldschein und mit einem leisen „Auf Wiedersehen" verließ er das kleine Geschäft. Als sich die Tür mit einem Klingeln hinter ihm schloss, wurde er wieder von dem kalten Wind umhüllt, der durch die Gegend sauste.

Es wurde immer kälter und die große, jedoch etwas schmale Gestalt des Mannes spürte dies. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper, doch er machte keine Anstalten umzukehren, denn schließlich war sein Ziel nicht mehr weit. Von weitem konnte er bereits das große Tor sehen, welches den Eingang zum Friedhof markierte, und die kleine Kapelle, die sich gleich dahinter befand. Leise passierte er den Eingang, indem er das große Tor öffnete. Dabei fühlten sich die metallenen Gitterstäbe in seiner Hand eiskalt an und verpassten ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut.

Mit leisen Schritten ging er an der Kapelle vorbei und bog ein paar Mal ab, während seine Augen durch die Gegend schweiften. Dann blieb er stehen. Vor ihm befand sich ein Grab mit einem schönen weißen Grabstein aus Marmor, der in der Dunkelheit fast zu leuchten schien. Langsam ging der junge Mann in die Hocke, packte das, was er kurz zuvor in dem kleinen Geschäft gekauft hatte, aus und legte dann zwei große, weiße Lilien auf die kalte Erde vor ihm. Diese waren am unteren Ende mit einem dünnen, roten Band zu einer Schleife zusammengebunden und hoben sich somit noch mehr von dem dunklen Boden ab. Das zerrissene Papier, welches zu seinen Füßen lag, sammelte er wieder ein und knüllte es zusammen. Seine andere Hand wanderte zum weißen Grabstein. Die langen Finger berührten die kalte und harte Oberfläche und wanderten von oben hinab zu dem gut sichtbaren Schriftzug. Seine Fingerkuppen spürten die eingravierten Buchstaben und er hielt abrupt an. Nur ein Gedanke durchschoss seinen Kopf: _„Lily und James Potter"  
_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seine Hand zurück, stand auf und nachdem er erneut einen kurzen Blick auf das Grab geworfen hatte, drehte er sich um und verließ hastig den Friedhof.

_------------_

_This is who I am.  
Escapist,  
__Paradise Seeker.  
__Farewell, time to fly.  
__Out of sight, out of time,  
__Away from our lives._

* * *

Noch kann man nicht viel von der Story erkennen, aber wem der Prolog gefallen hat, sollte der Fanfic eine Chance geben.  
Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. 


	2. Chapter 1: Dead to the world

Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor das Kapitel jetzt schon zu posten, aber da es schon seit einer Weile fertig ist, habe ich mich umentschieden.  
Viel Spaß damit!

**

* * *

****Kapitel 1: Dead to the world**

Harry Potter, ein großer, dunkelhaariger junger Mann, lag reglos auf seinem Bett, seine smaragdgrünen Augen starr auf die Decke über ihm gerichtet.

Er war zurückgekehrt. In das Haus, das er hatte nie wieder betreten wollen. In das Haus der Dursleys im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Diese hatten ihn bereitwillig wieder bei sich aufgenommen, als er eines Tages, kurz nach dem Krieg, plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand. Sie hatten nicht vergessen, dass Harry ihnen sozusagen das Leben gerettet hatte. Obwohl die Dursleys sich bei dem Gedanken einen volljährigen Zauberer im Haus zu haben nicht ganz wohl fühlten, boten sie Harry sein altes Zimmer an.  
Als er dieses nach langer Zeit wieder betreten hatte, war ihm klar, dass sich nicht großartig viel verändert hatte. Das Zimmer war immer noch klein gewesen, dunkel und einfach nur ungemütlich. In der Mitte hatte ein klappriges und äußerst ungemütliches Bett gestanden, am Fenster befand sich immer noch der alte, abgenutzte Schreibtisch und an der Wand natürlich der fast kaputte Schrank, deren Türen locker in den Angeln hingen.

Harry hatte zugeben müssen, dass es nicht sehr einladend wirkte und dementsprechend hatte er sich gefragt, wie er es früher hier so lange aushalten konnte. Doch noch mehr hatte ihn seine eigene Entscheidung gewundert und dass er, obwohl er sich seine Zukunft sicher nicht so vorgestellt hatte, wieder hier eingezogen war. Doch dies war der einzige Ort, an dem er wirklich allein sein konnte. Die Dursleys kümmerten sich um ihren eigenen Kram und das war Harry ganz recht so.  
Oft ging er runter und half Petunia im Haushalt. Dass Harry nun so frei durch die Gegend zaubern durfte, war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Doch sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass diese magische Unterstützung eine große Entlastung für sie war, auch wenn sie gern die Nase rümpfe, wenn Harry mal wieder mit seinem Zauberstab Gegenstände durch die Küche schweben ließ.

Die meiste Zeit jedoch verbrachte Harry allein in seinem Zimmer, welches er sich ein wenig zurechtgezaubert hatte. Die alten Möbel hatte er behalten, doch hatte er diese durch einen Zauber aufpoliert, sodass sie nicht mehr den Anschein machten bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung auseinander zu fallen. Jedes Möbelstück in dem Zimmer bestand nun aus demselben, dunklen Holz. Es war Kirschbaumholz, welches immer wenn die Sonne drauf schien rötlich schimmerte. Sein Bett war sehr gemütlich geworden und der Schrank bot jetzt, da Harry ihn magisch vergrößert hatte, sehr viel Platz. Darin verstaute er neben Kleidung auch seine alten Schulroben, aber auch Bücher, seinen Kessel plus etliche Zutaten für Zaubertränke und andere wichtige Dinge.  
Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich viele Ausgaben des Tagespropheten. Dieser war mittlerweile wieder lesenswert geworden, da man nun viel mehr Wert darauf legte die Wahrheit zu drucken. Daneben befand sich ein leerer Vogelkäfig, auf dessen Boden einige graue Federn klebten. Harry hatte sich bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse eine neue Eule gekauft. Am Anfang hatte er es für keine gute Idee gehalten, denn niemand konnte Hedwig ersetzen, doch Hermine hatte ihn dazu überredet in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihnen schreiben würde. Und das tat er auch ab und zu.

Gleich an seinem ersten Abend zurück bei den Dursleys hatte er Hermine einen langen Brief geschrieben, in dem er ihr kurz erklärt hatte, wieso er sich unbedingt für eine Weile zurückziehen musste.  
Eigentlich war es ganz einfach. Er hatte über so viele Dinge nachdenken wollen und das konnte er nicht in Gegenwart seiner Freunde und deren Familien und vor allem Ginny. Nach dem letzten Kampf und dem Sieg über Voldemort, war Harry am Ende gewesen. Er war sehr glücklich gewesen es heil überstanden zu haben, das stand außer Frage, doch es gab damals so viele Dinge, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen und ihn so sehr beschäftigt hatten, dass er langsam aber sicher das Gefühl hatte wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Und so hatte er beschlossen nicht mit den anderen zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren, obwohl Ron und vor allem Mrs Weasley mit all ihren Kräften versucht hatten ihn zu überreden. Sein Entschluss stand fest und er hatte sich auch von niemandem davon abbringen lassen wollen, obwohl es ihm sehr Leid getan hatte. Die Weasleys und Hermine waren zu einer Art Familie für ihn geworden und er war dankbar für alles, was sie jemals für ihn getan hatten. Ginny war die verständnisvollste von allen gewesen. Sie hatte sich von Harry verabschiedet, indem sie ihn, ohne unnötig viele Worte zu verlieren, in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln geschenkt hatte. Im Stillen dankte er ihr immer noch dafür.  
Als er sich von einigen anderen verabschiedet hatte, nahm er sich vor noch einmal in der Winkelgasse vorbei zu schauen, was er dann auch tat in Begleitung von Hermine, die darauf bestanden hatte mit ihm zu kommen. Dort hatte er auch seine neue Eule gekauft. Ihr weiches, graues Gefieder und die hell leuchtenden Augen hatten ihn dazu gebracht sich für diese zu entscheiden.  
Nachdem er noch einige Besorgungen gemacht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Dursleys. Hermine, die nicht verstanden hatte, wieso er sich zurückziehen wollte, nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, dass er ihr so oft wie möglich schreiben sollte.

Harry hielt sich bis heute, fast zwei Jahre später, immer noch an dieses Versprechen. Erst vor einigen Tagen hatte er Hermine wieder geschrieben und sie nach Neuigkeiten ausgefragt. Sie und Ron lebten derzeit in Australien. Sie waren vor über einem Jahr dorthin gereist, um Hermines Eltern zu besuchen. Es gab keinen Grund mehr den Zauber, den das Mädchen selbst auf ihre Eltern gelegt hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten, da sie nicht mehr in Gefahr waren. So wie es aussah, hatte es ihnen dort gut gefallen und sie wollten vorerst nicht mehr zurück nach England, was Rons Mutter fast rasend vor Wut gemacht hatte. Sie hatte gehofft ihre ganze Familie endlich wieder komplett bei sich zu haben, doch langsam gewöhnte sie sich wohl daran, dass die Kinder ihre eigenen Wege gehen wollten.

Harry mochte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er vermisste seine Freunde nicht so sehr, wie er es gewohnt war. Er wusste, es ging ihnen gut und das war genug für ihn. Natürlich freuten ihn die Briefe, die er ab und zu mal von ihnen bekam, doch er war auch froh darüber, dass er bei den Dursleys nicht mit einem spontanen Besuch ihrerseits rechnen musste. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre einen von ihnen wieder zu sehen. Deswegen hatte er niemandem seinen jetzigen Aufenthaltsort verraten.

Diesen Abend verbrachte Harry, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, in seinem Bett. Es war sehr weich und bot jeden Komfort, den er sich wünschte. Die große, rote Decke wärmte ihn, denn draußen wurde es von Tag zu Tag kälter.  
Sein Zimmer war sehr spärlich beleuchtet. Die kleine Nachttischlampe rechts neben ihm bot nicht mehr Licht, als nötig war um dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zu verleihen. Harry starrte durch den Raum und hoffte, dass sich die Schatten, welche die kleine Lampe spielerisch an die hellen Wände warf, bewegen würden. Doch das taten sie nicht. Nicht mal ein kurzes Flackern war zu sehen. Diese Tatsache langweilte ihn und so tastete er, ohne den Blick von den Schatten abzuwenden, nach seinem Zauberstab, der griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch lag. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung brachte er die dunklen Schatten für einige Sekunden zum tanzen. Dann beäugte er seinen Zauberstab auf eine Art und Weise, dass man meinen könnte, er halte diesen zum ersten Mal in den Händen. Doch es war seiner. Es war der, den Hermine durch einen Unfall in zwei Teile zerbrochen und den Harry nach Voldermorts Tod mit Hilfe von Dumbledores Zauberstab wieder repariert hatte. Stechpalme und Phoenixfeder. Er drehte seinen Zauberstab und betrachtete diesen von allen Seiten. Dieser hatte ihm immer gute Dienste geleistet. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gern an den riesigen Troll, den Quirrel in ihrem ersten Jahr an Halloween ins Schloss gelassen hatte und dem Harry trotzen wollte, indem er ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Nase steckte. Diese Erinnerung an früher lies ihn innerlich auflachen und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn damals hatte er so eine Riesenangst vor dem Ungeheuer gehabt. Heute jedoch konnte er wirklich nur noch über diese ganze Sache schmunzeln.

Noch einmal drehte er den Zauberstab in seinen Fingern. Wieso fühlte sich dieser so fremd an? Er lag nicht so perfekt in seiner Hand, wie Harry es von früher gewohnt war. Außerdem war das Holz kalt. Harry legte den Zauberstab neben sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Daraufhin strich er sich mit beiden Händen fest über die Stirn und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Was war nur mit ihm los? Seine Magie war einwandfrei, der Zauberstab funktionierte wie immer, doch das Gefühl war nicht mehr dasselbe.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und griff erneut nach seinem Zauberstab. Daraufhin drehte er sich leicht zur rechten Seite und mit einer kurzen Bewegung, bei der kleine, rote Funken aus der Spitze schossen, öffnete er die einzige Schublade in seinem Nachttisch. Darin befand sich ein langes, schmales Kästchen. Harry griff danach und holte es hervor. Es hatte eine samtige, dunkelgrüne Oberfläche und auf dem Deckel war eine silberne Schlange eingraviert, deren Augen – zwei kleine, runde Smaragde – zu leuchten schienen. Das Kästchen war magisch versiegelt, was dazu diente den Inhalt vor bestimmten neugierigen Muggeln zu schützen und so richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab erneut darauf und der Deckel sprang beiseite. Im Inneren befand sich ein schöner, dunkler Zauberstab. Draco Malfoys Zauberstab. Harry nahm ihn in seine Hand. Was hatte Mr Ollivander damals gesagt, als er ihn gebeten hatte das fremde Instrument zu identifizieren? Harry erinnerte sich. Es war Weißdorn und Einhornhaar. _„Eine komische Mischung…"_, dachte er und beäugte das dunkle Holz. Es hatte keine Verziehrungen und wirkte somit ziemlich schlicht, doch irgendetwas daran faszinierte ihn.

Harry hatte ihn nach Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr benutzt. Ja, er hätte es tun können, denn er gehörte nun ihm, doch er hatte sich bisher nicht überwinden können ihn erneut zu verwenden. Warum er es nicht konnte, wusste er nicht. Es lag nicht an dem Zauberstab. Das warme Holz schmiegte sich perfekt an seine Handfläche und verursachte ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schwang Harry Dracos Zauberstab und leuchtend grüne Funken schossen blitzschnell hoch an die Zimmerdecke. Sie erhellten den ganzen Raum so stark, dass seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment geblendet waren. Harry, der darüber so überrascht, jedoch auch leicht erschrocken war sprang aus dem Bett und fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand hastig über die schwarzen Haare, wodurch er diese noch mehr in Unordnung brachte.  
„_Was war das…?"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er etwas verwirrt auf den Stab in seiner Hand starrte. Einen Moment lang blieb er so stehen und wartete auf eine Art Geistesblitz und eine möglichst gute Erklärung für das, was eben geschehen war. Als diese Hoffnung sich jedoch nicht erfüllte, stolperte Harry hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch am Fenster und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nieder. Er legte Dracos Zauberstab auf den Tisch, woraufhin dieser einige Zentimeter nach vorne rollte und dann reglos liegen blieb.  
„_Ich kann ihn nicht behalten. Ich will…ihn nicht"_, dachte Harry und er wusste warum. Er wollte nicht mehr an das letzte Duell mit Voldemort erinnert werden, welches er – und diese Tatsache hatte er in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich verdrängen können – mit Dracos Zauberstab bestritten hatte. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste dieses Ding loswerden. Egal wie. Und sofort kam ihm die einzige vernünftige Lösung. Er musste Draco seinen Zauberstab zurückgeben. So schnell wie möglich.

Dies stellte sich jedoch als sehr problematisch heraus. Harry hatte beinahe das vergessen, was ihm Mr Ollivander bei ihrem letzten Treffen offenbart hatte.  
„_Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus"_, wiederholte er in Gedanken. Harry hatte Dracos Zauberstab erobert, auch wenn er selbst der Meinung war, dass er einfach nur einen günstigen Moment erwischt hatte, als er blind danach griff. Das war nichts als Glück, doch trotzdem hatte Dracos Zauberstab Harry als seinen neuen Besitzer akzeptiert, das wusste er, denn er konnte ohne Probleme damit zaubern. Wäre es möglich Draco seinen Zauberstab einfach so zurückzugeben? Würde er diesen uneingeschränkt nutzen können? Viele Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf umher und er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, doch…  
„_Was zum Teufel denke ich eigentlich? Es interessiert mich nicht mal, ob Malfoy noch mit diesem Ding zaubern kann. Wahrscheinlich hat er bereits einen neuen Zauberstab, einen besseren…"_ Harry nickte und stimmte sich selbst zu.  
„_Ich will ihn einfach nur loswerden. Ist mir egal, was er damit anstellt"_, fügte er noch hinzu und stand auf. Er lief zum Bett, schnappte sich das Kästchen samt Deckel und ließ sich kurz darauf wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder. Dann packte er das dunkle Stück Holz wieder darin ein und setzte den Deckel oben drauf. Die silberne Schlange zischte und schien Harry zu beobachten.  
„_Das ist doch lächerlich. Jetzt halluziniere ich schon…"_, schnaubte er in Gedanken und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Dann warf er doch noch mal einen Blick zurück auf das grüne Kästchen. Sollte er den Zauberstab dort drin lassen? Er hatte es gekauft, um den Stab sicher darin aufzubewahren, doch er hatte es Draco nicht _schenken _wollen. Andererseits.. was sollte er mit einem grün-silbernen Kästchen? Er mochte diese Slytherin-Farben sowieso nicht besonders und hatte sich nur für sie entschieden, weil es zum Zauberstab passte.  
_"Na ja, wohl eher zu dem Besitzer…"_, vervollständigte Harry seinen Gedanken und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Dann nahm er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Hand, deutete damit auf den Schreibtisch und sofort erschien eine große, graue Papierrolle. Diese machte sich selbstständig, wickelte das schmale Kästchen in mehrere Lagen ein und löste sich dann mit einem leisen _Plopp _in Luft auf. Zufrieden ließ Harry sich erneut ins Bett fallen und beschloss auf die Rückkehr seiner Eule zu warten, denn er hatte wieder einen Auftrag für sie.

Diese kehrte erst beim Tagesanbruch vier Tage später zurück. Zu dieser Zeit war Harry noch im Bett. Er wurde durch laute Klopfgeräusche, welche vom Fenster ausgingen, geweckt. Als er aufgestanden war, sah er seine Eule draußen auf dem Fensterbrett herumstolzieren, wobei sie manchmal über die kleine Pergamentrolle, die an ihren linken Fuß gebunden war stolperte. Harry öffnete das Fenster und die graue Eule kam ihm sofort entgegen gesprungen.  
„Sirius!", fauchte Harry leicht vor Schmerz, als ihn die Eule kräftig in den Finger zwickte._ „Hat wohl Hunger"_, dachte Harry und reichte dem Vogel einen Keks. Ja, er hatte seine neue Eule Sirius genannt, da ihn dieser Vogel irgendwie an seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel erinnerte. Genau begründen konnte er diese Tatsache jedoch nicht.  
Harry entnahm Sirius, der sich immer noch über den Eulenkeks hermachte, die Pergamentrolle und fing an zu lesen:

"_Lieber Harry, _

_wie geht es dir? Uns geht es ausgezeichnet! _

_In zwei Monaten ist Weinachten, doch hier strahlt natürlich die Sonne. Und wir verbringen wie immer viel Zeit am Strand. Ich wünschte du könntest bei uns sein und das alles mit uns zusammen erleben..  
Ob wir bald nach England zurückkehren wissen wir noch nicht. Ron hat Angst seiner Mutter wieder unter die Augen zu treten, da er befürchtet sie wird ihm wegen unserer kleinen Reise ein Leben lang Hausarrest erteilen. Aber das ist doch lächerlich! Er ist schließlich kein Kind mehr. _

Hast du dich mittlerweile da eingelebt, wo du jetzt bist? 

_Wieso magst du uns nicht verraten, wo du dich aufhältst? Wir würden dich besuchen kommen. Wir haben dich seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, meinst du nicht, dass das genug sei? Bitte komm zurück.._

_Wir vermissen dich, Harry. _

Deine Hermine und Ron." 

Dieser Brief war erstaunlich kurz, merkte Harry. Und auch der Inhalt war für ihn nichts Neues mehr, denn vor 3 Monaten hatte Hermine fast dasselbe geschrieben. Sie vermissten ihn, das wusste er, doch er war nicht bereit ihnen wieder gegenüber zu treten. Er fühlte sich dem immer noch nicht gewachsen.

Harry legte die Pergamentrolle beiseite und blickte auf. Sirius starrte ihn mit seinen runden, gelb leuchtenden Augen an. Erst da fiel Harry wieder ein, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Er richtete seine Augen auf das Kästchen, welches fertig verpackt auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Wo sollte er es hinschicken? Er hatte Draco und seine Eltern seit ihrer letzten Versammlung in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Waren sie alle mittlerweile in Askaban gelandet? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, denn er hatte nie etwas darüber im Tagespropheten gelesen.  
„_Dann müssen sie auf der Flucht sein"_, schoss er Harry durch den Kopf. Doch auch das konnte nicht stimmen, denn er hatte in den letzten Jahren bei seinen heimlichen Besuchen in der Winkelgasse nie Steckbriefe der Malfoys oder etwas Ähnliches an den Wänden hängen sehen.  
Also wo war Draco? Harry strengte seinen Kopf an und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Natürlich!", hob er seine Stimme und Sirius flatterte auf der Stelle erschrocken mit den Flügeln. Harry dagegen packte seinen Zauberstab und richtete es auf das Päckchen. Sofort erschienen darauf, mit schön geschwungener Schrift, die Worte „Draco Malfoy - Malfoy Manor". Sirius, der sich beruhigt hatte und wohl wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde, streckte sein linkes Bein aus, damit Harry das Päckchen dort befestigen konnte. Kurz darauf erhob sich die Eule in die Luft und verschwand irgendwo zwischen den Wolken.

Harry ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Es war noch sehr früh und außerdem konnte er sowieso nichts machen als abzuwarten. Seltsamerweise ging es ihm ausgesprochen gut, nachdem er den fremden Zauberstab losgeworden war. Doch es fiel ihm trotzdem nicht leicht wieder einzuschlafen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr neben ihm und stellte fest, dass es acht Uhr morgens war. Nach einigen Minuten, in den er einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnte, sprang er wieder aus dem Bett und ging zu seinem Schrank.  
Dieser war, zu Harrys Bedauern, ziemlich überfüllt. Auf den Regalen stapelten sich dutzende von Büchern, Berge von Kleidung und reichlich Zauberutensilien. Harry seufzte. In der Zeit bei den Dursleys hatte er wohl zu viele mehr oder weniger nutzlose Dinge angesammelt, denn oft hatte er heimlich die Winkelgasse besucht, um etwas einzukaufen. Um nicht erkannt zu werden, braute er sich Vielsafttrank und nahm sich Haare von der Bürste seiner Tante Petunia. Am Anfang war ihm die Vorstellung sich in eine dürre Frau mit Hakennase zu verwandeln zuwider, aber er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, als er merkte, dass seine Tarnung perfekt war. Niemand erkannte ihn und so konnte er problemlos in jedes Geschäft spazieren und Besorgungen machen. Harry kaufte viele Bücher, mit denen er versuchte sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Als letztes hatte er sich _‚Die Reichtümer der Kobolde'_, _‚Liebestränke und ihre Nebenwirkungen'_ und _‚Reinblütige Zaubererfamilien und warum sie aussterben'_ besorgt. Jedoch hatte er sich bisher nicht dazu durchringen können wenigstens eines der Bücher zu lesen, da er diese beim Durchblättern als langweilig empfand.

Nach einer Weile beschloss der junge Mann sich umzuziehen und den unendlich großen Bücherhaufen zu sortieren. Harry schnappte sich eine dunkle Jeans, ein einfaches T-Shirt und einen selbst gestrickten Pullover, den Mrs Weasley ihm vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hatte. Da Harry seitdem jedoch stark gewachsen war, passte ihm dieser nicht besonders gut, auch wenn er mittlerweile ausgeleiert war. Doch es hielt ihn warm und das war das Wichtigste. Als er fertig umgezogen war und sich endlich seinen Büchern widmen wollte, hörte er ein lautes Rütteln, das aus der Küche zu kommen schien.  
„Junge! Komm runter", schrie Petunia.  
„_Ich bin verdammt noch mal 19…19!"_, dachte sich Harry und seufzte. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht so von ihr angesprochen zu werden, denn dann fühlte er sich wieder wie der kleine Junge, der die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens im Schrank unter der Treppe verbracht hatte. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich in der Magengegend.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, steckte sich diesen in den Hosenbund und ging aus dem Zimmer. Während er die Treppe runter stieg, hörte er seine Tante fluchen. Er grinste, als er das Chaos sah, welches sich in der Küche ausbreitete. Auf dem Tisch stapelte sich dreckiges Geschirr, Wasser spritzte aus dem Waschbecken und zu allem Überfluss hatte Petunia in ihrer Panik wohl den Mülleimer umgeworfen, sodass nun Essensreste am nassen Boden klebten.  
„Steh da nicht so rum, hilf mir lieber!", fauchte sie und fuhr fort, „der Wasserhahn spielt verrückt und außerdem funktioniert der Herd nicht mehr". Sie deutete mit einem langen, dürren Finger darauf. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten „Reparo" war das meiste behoben. Dann räumte er den Müll wieder in den Eimer und säuberte das Geschirr. Tante Petunia beobachte jede seiner Bewegungen immer noch skeptisch, doch sie schien deutlich erleichtert, dass ihr Neffe das Chaos wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte.  
„Geh Dudley wecken, Junge. Wir fahren bald los", wandte sich Petunia wieder an ihn.  
„Wohin?", erwiderte Harry blitzschnell.  
„DU fährst nirgendwo hin. Wir allerdings besuchen Verwandte deines Onkels."  
„Und was soll ich…"  
„Du bleibst natürlich hier. Und wenn wir übermorgen zurückkommen will ich das Haus in demselben Zustand wieder finden." Ihre Stimme klang drohend, doch Harry schien darüber eher amüsiert. Was glaubte sie denn? Dass er versuchen würde das ganze Haus zu demolieren?  
„Und weck endlich deinen Cousin", rief Petunia, als Harry bereits die Treppe hoch lief. Im vorbeigehen klopfte er an Dudleys Tür und verschwand dann wieder in sein Zimmer.

Endlich konnte er sich um die Unordnung in seinem Schrank kümmern. Zuerst holte er alle Bücherstapel aus dem Schrank, platzierte diese auf dem Boden und fing dann an sie zu sortieren. Viele davon waren seine alten Schulbücher, von denen er nicht mal wusste ob er sie wirklich noch brauchte. Doch die vielen Erinnerungen, die er damit verband ließen es nicht zu, dass er diese entsorgte. Harry betrachtete den Stapel mit den Schulbüchern und schob diesen wieder zurück in den Schrank. Dann wandte er sich einem anderen Stapel zu. Er nahm einen dicken Wälzer in die Hände und staunte._ ‚Wasserpflanzen und ihre besonderen Heilkräfte'_ las er auf dem Einband. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran dieses Buch gekauft, geschweige denn je gelesen zu haben, denn schließlich hatte er sich schon während seiner Schulzeit nicht besonders für Kräuterkunde interessiert.

Harry verbrachte bereits mehrere Stunden damit die Bücher, die ihn nicht mehr interessierten auszusortieren. Er war so darin vertieft, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie die Dursleys das Haus verließen. Durch das offene Fenster vernahm er zwar das Geräusch eines laufenden Motors, doch er konnte sich in dem Moment von dem Buch, welches er in den Händen hielt, nicht losreißen. Es beinhaltete Rezepte für verschiedene Vergessenstränke und obwohl Harry keine Verwendung und auch sicher keine Begabung für so etwas hatte, war er von diesen Tränken fasziniert.

Langsam brach der Abend an und endlich war Harry fertig geworden. Er schob das letzte Buch, _‚Die Geheimnisse einer Veela'_, in den Schrank und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass aufräumen so anstrengend sein konnte. Doch körperlich ging es ihm gut. Es war nur etwas in seinem Kopf, das wie verrückt hämmerte. Er schloss die Augen und presste sich beide Hände auf die Stirn. Für eine Weile lag er ruhig da, bis er ein ihm sehr bekanntes Klopfen am Fenster vernahm. Es war Sirius, erkannte Harry sofort. Doch etwas wunderte ihn. Die Eule war samt Päckchen zurückgekommen und an ihrem anderen Bein hing eine helle Pergamentrolle.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er und sah Sirius an. Dieser legte nur den Kopf schief und Harry wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte die Eule auszufragen.  
Stattdessen entrollte er den Brief, der – wie Harry schnell merkte – nur aus einem Satz bestand.

„Draco wohnt nicht mehr hier."

* * *

Ich habe mich wirklich sehr bemüht auf Rechtschreibung zu achten und habe das Kapitel zig mal durchgelesen (nein, ich habe noch keinen Beta-Leser! Freiwillige?).  
Über Kommentare und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	3. Chapter 2: Higher than hope

Hier kommt nun das 2. Kapitel (für das ich leider viel zu lange gebraucht habe).  
Danke für die Reviews, sie motivieren wirklich!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Higher than hope**

Harry starrte eine Zeit lang verwundert auf das Pergament in seiner Hand.  
"Ist das so etwas wie ein schlechter Scherz?", fragend sah er zu Sirius, doch dieser schien nicht so, als ob er etwas von Harrys Worten verstehen würde.  
"Ach, vergiss es", schnaubte Harry. In dieser Situation hätte er wirklich gern jemanden zum reden gehabt.  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Brief und er fragte sich, ob Draco ihn hatte auf den Arm nehmen wollen. Dieser wusste schließlich, dass sein Zauberstab in Besitz seines schlimmsten Rivalen war und dass das Päckchen somit nur von Harry sein konnte.

Wieso hatte Draco es nicht angenommen? Lag es an seinem verdammten Stolz oder einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass er bereits einen neuen Zauberstab hatte und seinen alten nicht mehr brauchte?  
_Er hätte ihn doch einfach zerbrechen können_, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er dachte angestrengt nach.  
_Und wenn er wirklich nicht mehr zu Hause.. nein_, unterbrach er seine Gedanken. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Draco Malfoy hatte Malfoy Manor sicher nicht verlassen. Er wäre doch nicht so dumm und würde ein so komfortables Leben einfach aufgeben. Dafür war er viel zu stolz auf seinen verdammten Reichtum gewesen. Harry konnte sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Eines stand fest. Er musste Draco finden, egal wo er war. Er musste ihm den Zauberstab zurückgeben. Für einen Moment war Harry die Idee gekommen diesen selbst zu zerstören, doch den Gedanken hatte er bald wieder verworfen. Er konnte es nicht. Es war ein guter Zauberstab und es wäre eine Verschwendung ihn einfach in zwei Stücke zu brechen.

Er legte das Pergament beiseite und strich sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare.  
Wo sollte er nach Draco suchen? Nach Malfoy Manor konnte er nicht, was wohl allein der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass er Harry Potter war und somit wohl die letzte Person, die die Malfoys in ihrem Haus mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Und außerdem verabscheute er Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, mindestens genau so wie ihn selbst.  
Und Hogwarts? War es möglich, dass Draco dort arbeitete? Harry schmunzelte. Irgendwie war die Idee, dass der junge Malfoy Lehrer in Hogwarts war und den verängstigten Schülern tagtäglich predigte, was für ein außergewöhnlich wichtiges Fach Zaubertränke sei, gar nicht so abwegig.  
_Mit 19 Jahren jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich_, und damit hatte Harry wohl recht.

Als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde, ging Harry runter in die Küche. Ohne die Dursleys wirkte das Haus verlassen, doch er mochte diese Ruhe. Niemand ging ihm auf die Nerven und auch niemand machte abwertende Bemerkungen über die Zauberwelt. Harry gab zu, dass es sich durchaus daran gewöhnen könnte.  
Nachdem er den Fernseher angeschaltet und sich in der Küche ein Sandwich gemacht hatte, ließ er sich auf der Wohnzimmercouch nieder. Er liebte es sich sinnlose Mugglesendungen anzusehen, weil er dabei einfach abschalten und für eine Weile alles vergessen konnte.  
Solche Abende waren sehr selten, deswegen genoss er diese.  
Harry legte sich auf die rechte Seite und machte es sich in den Sofakissen so bequem, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie er schließlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er höchst unsanft geweckt. Sirius hatte sich auf seiner linken Schulter niedergelassen und ihn so lange am Ohr gezwickt, bis Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen öffnete.  
„Sirius! Was zum...", setzte er an, beendete seinen Satz jedoch nicht, „…autsch".  
Er fasste sich ans linke Ohr und seufzte. Es war kein Wunder, dass seine Eule sich so benahm, denn er hatte vergessen Sirius über Nacht raus zu lassen, damit dieser auf Beutefang gehen konnte.  
Harry setzte sich auf und zwang seine Eule somit sich einen anderen Platz zu suchen. Diese flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und hüpfte dann auf die Sofalehne.  
„Sei nicht so verfressen und benimm dich gefälligst". Harry streckte seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe, um seinen Standpunkt deutlicher zu machen. Sirius jedoch sah es wohl eher als eine Art Herausforderung und schnappte blitzschnell nach Harrys Finger. Zu seinem Glück konnte dieser seine Hand noch rechtzeitig zurückziehen.  
_Das ist doch nicht zu fassen…  
_Harry richtete sich auf, warf Sirius einen kurzen, verärgerten Blick zu und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad.

Er sah schäbig aus, stellte er fest, als er in den großen Badezimmerspiegel blickte. Seine Haare, die mittlerweile viel zu lang geworden waren, standen in alle Richtungen ab. Dunkle Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht und auf seiner rechten Wange befanden sich rötliche, streifenartige Abdrücke, die wohl vom Sofakissen stammen.  
_Wenn mich jetzt jemand sehen könnte.. _schmunzelte er, rieb sich mit einer Hand fest die Wange und hoffte, dass die Streifen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden würden. Andererseits musste er sich für niemanden zurecht machen, also beließ er es dabei und stellte sich stattdessen unter die Dusche.  
Harry lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und schloss die Augen. Es tat äußerst gut, das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Es hatte etwas Entspannendes und Beruhigendes an sich, doch man konnte auch sehr gut dabei nachdenken.

Als er 20 Minuten später aus der Dusche stieg, waren die Wände des Bads feucht und beschlagen. Mit einer Hand strich Harry über den Spiegel, um sich wieder darin betrachten zu können.  
Seine Haut war gerötet und die nassen Haare klebten an seinem Gesicht. Lange stand Harry da und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sein Blick fiel insbesondere auf seine blitzförmige Narbe. Sie schmerzte nicht mehr und so merkte er die meiste Zeit nicht, dass sie noch da war. Doch in Momenten wie diesen Wünschte er sich, die Narbe wäre zusammen mit Voldemort verschwunden. Natürlich wusste er, dass dies nicht möglich war. Jedoch hatte er sich auch nicht damit abfinden wollen, dass er, trotz Voldemorts Tod, sein ganzes Leben lang durch diese Narbe gezeichnet war.  
Mit einer Hand schob Harry sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte.

Nachdem er sich angezogen und sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gegönnt hatte, machte er es sich erneut auf dem Sofa bequem und schaltete den Fernseher an.  
Sirius ließ sich neben seinem Besitzer nieder und fing an äußerst nervige Laute von sich zu geben, um so Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Dieser wandte seinen Kopf zu seiner Eule und fragte „Was ist denn schon wieder?", auch wenn er wusste, dass er auf diese Frage nun wirklich keine Antwort erwarten konnte.  
Doch Sirius senkte seinen Kopf, woraufhin sein Schnabel auf ein längliches, graues Päckchen deutete, welches am Ende des Sofas lag.

_Natürlich! Wie konnte ich es vergessen…_, fiel es Harry wieder ein. Er hatte immer noch keine Lösung für das Zauberstab-Problem gefunden. _Verfluchter Malfoy_, entwich ihm der Gedanke. Wo sollte er nach ihm suchen, wenn dieser nicht in Malfoy Manor war?  
_Denk nach, denk nach, Harry_, ermutigte er sich selbst und zog angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
_Ich habe Malfoys Zauberstab, das heißt entweder, dass er keinen hat oder..dass er sich einen neuen hat machen lassen.  
_"Natürlich!", entfuhr es ihm und er sprang vom Sofa. „Ich muss zu Ollivander".  
Sirius kreischte vor Schreck über die plötzlich laute Stimme von Harry auf und fing an aufgeregt mit den Flügeln zu flattern.  
Harry streckte der aufgebrachten Eule seinen Arm entgegen. „Komm mit, ich lass dich raus. Ich muss für eine Weile weg." Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach dem Kästchen.  
Sirius hüpfte auf den Arm seines Besitzers und krallte sich darin fest.  
Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Dort öffnete er das Fenster und ließ Sirius raus. Dieser drehte eine kleine Runde um das Haus der Dursleys und verschwand kurz darauf in der Ferne.

Harry schloss das Fenster wieder und ging rüber zu seinem Schrank. Er griff nach einem langen, schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze und hängte diesen über die Stuhllehne, wobei er seinen Zauberstab in der Innenseite des Umhangs verstaute, genau wie das Päckchen für Malfoy. Er war schon im Begriff die Schranktür wieder zu schließen, als ihn noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel. „Vielsafttrank…", murmelte Harry und ließ seine Augen blitzschnell über all die Zauberutensilien in seinem Schrank schweifen, bis er eine Box mit vielen kleinen Fläschchen darin fand.  
_Na dann wollen wir mal_…, prostete er sich selbst zu und schluckte den gesamten übel riechenden Inhalt eines davon runter.

Er wunderte sich immer wieder, wie täuschend echt er seiner Tante sah, wenn er sich verwandelte, auch wenn er die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes genau kannte.  
Er hatte dieselbe altmodische Frisur, lange, dürre Finger und was wohl am schlimmsten von allen war: die große Hakennase.  
Doch es fehlte noch etwas. Also holte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und deutete diesen in Richtung des Schlafzimmers: „Accio, Tante Petunias Rock mit Blümchenmuster!"  
Schon kam ihm das alte Kleidungsstück entgegen geflogen und Harry beäugte es seufzend.  
_Was sein muss, muss sein._ Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich so heimlich in die Winkelgasse stahl.  
Zum Abschluss zog sich Harry den Umhang über die Schultern und die Kapuze so weit über den Kopf wie möglich, ehe er dann mit einem ‚Plopp' disapparierte.

Harry tauchte vor dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse wieder auf. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Ziegelmauer öffnete sich.  
Die Winkelgasse wirkte so belebt wie eh und je. Zauberer und Hexen schlenderten gemütlich durch die Straßen und aus jeder Ecke und jedem Geschäft drangen Stimmen.  
Das letzte Mal war er vor einigen Wochen hier gewesen und hatte sich neue Bücher gekauft. _Bücher..._, Harry schmunzelte. Ohne es zu merken hatte er sich über die Jahre von Hermine beeinflussen lassen und erstaunlicherweise fand er mittlerweile genau so viel Gefallen an guter Lektüre, wie sie.

Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander.  
Der Zauberstabmacher hatte sein Geschäft nach Voldemorts Tod wieder aufgenommen, was auch Harry für eine Weise Entscheidung hielt.  
Er brauchte nicht lange, um den Laden zu finden, obwohl er so viele Jahre schon nicht mehr dort gewesen war, aber schließlich kannte er sich in der Winkelgasse aus.  
Langsam betrat er das leere Geschäft. Das Glöckchen an der Tür klingelte und weckte Ollivanders Aufmerksamkeit, der Harry nun von einem Nebenraum aus beobachtete.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", sprach Harry.  
Ein leichtes Nicken von Ollivander war zu vernehmen, eher er auf Harry zukam und sich verbeugte.  
"Es ist mir wieder einmal eine Ehre, Mr Potter."  
"Woher.."  
"Ich bitte Sie, Mr Potter. Ich erkenne doch ihren Zauberstab", Ollivanders helle Augen funkelten Harry an und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte das Gesicht des alten Mannes.  
Harry senkte seinen Blick auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein? So etwas war ihm noch nie zuvor passiert.  
"Doch woher wissen sie, dass ich es bin? Jemand anderes könnte meinen Zauberstab haben."  
"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie ihn jemals jemand anderem überlassen würden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen der Zauberstab sehr viel bedeutet."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wusste in dem Moment nicht, ob er den Mann für seine gute Beobachtungsgabe und seinen scharfen Verstand beneiden oder verfluchen sollte.  
"Nun, wie auch immer. Was führt sie zu mir Mr Potter? Ist etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab?", richtete Ollivander an Harry, während er an seinem Tisch versuchte etliche lose Pergamentstücke zu sortieren.  
"Nein, damit ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem", antwortete Harry und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, bevor dieser ihn noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte.  
"Ich suche nach Draco Malfoy. War er in den letzten Monaten hier gewesen?"  
"Der junge Malfoy? Nein, daran würde ich mich erinnern. Doch seine Mutter, Narzissa Malfoy, war vor fast zwei Jahren hier. Sie hatte einen neuen Zauberstab gebraucht."  
Harry war sichtlich erstaunt und bevor er eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, sprach sein Gegenüber weiter.  
"Sie hat noch nie gern aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert."  
_Da haben sie und ihr Sohn wohl nicht sehr viel gemeinsam.. _dachte sich Harry und schnaubte.  
Ollivander lächelte und fuhr fort: „Es ist wohl nicht das, was Sie sich erhofft hatten."  
"Leider nein", erwiderte Harry und kratzte sich an der langen, krummen Nase.  
"Aber das macht nichts, ich versuche es einfach woanders. Bitte verraten Sie niemandem, dass ich hier war."  
"Natürlich, Mr Potter, wie Sie wünschen."  
Der alte Mann klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen und reichte Harry seine Rechte. Dieser nahm nickend an und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf mit einem „Auf Wiedersehen", als er die Ladentür hinter sich schloss.

Das Gespräch war nicht besonders gut verlaufen, gestand sich Harry selbst ein. Er hatte sich wenigstens einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt erhofft. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als es noch einmal woanders zu versuchen und so entschied er sich für Madam Malkins Bekleidungsladen.  
Mit diesem Geschäft verband er einige unangenehme Erinnerungen, wie sein erstes Treffen auf Draco Malfoy vor seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieses Zusammentreffen würde er am liebsten für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen, ebenso wie Malfoys ganze Existenz, doch das war im Moment wohl kaum möglich. Nicht, bevor er ihm diesen verdammten Zauberstab zurückgegeben hatte.

Harry hatte Madam Malkins Laden in der Hoffnung betreten, dass sie ihm nützliche Informationen zu Malfoys derzeitigem Aufenthalt geben könnte, doch er wurde wieder einmal enttäuscht. Auch sie hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Genau so wie die Kobolde in Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, und jeder andere, den er gefragt hatte.

Drei Fläschchen Vielsafttrank später war Harry müde und frustriert. Tante Petunias Rock zwickte und die langen, spitzen Fingernägel bereiteten ihm Probleme, da er sich ständig aus Versehen selbst kratzte.  
Er schritt durch die Winkelgasse, bis er an einem kleinen Buchladen stehen geblieben war. Er wurde erst nach Ende des Krieges eröffnet, konnte aber schon nach einigen Monaten eine Vielzahl an treuen Stammkunden aufweisen.

Das Geschäft war klein und spärlich eingerichtet, bot jedoch eine vielfältige und äußerst interessante Auswahl an Werken. Der Besitzer, ein kleiner, älterer Mann, war stets freundlich und kannte Harry – oder zumindest kannte er die Person, die Harry nach außen war: eine große, dürre Frau mit Hakennase. Manchmal glaubte er, der ältere Mann würde ganz andere Absichten verfolgen, als nur einen freundlichen Umgang mit seinen Kunden. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Tante Patunias äußeres Erscheinungsbild eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf den älteren Zauberer hatte, doch er weigerte sich strikt sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.  
Einmal hatte er die Idee gehabt, Haare seines Onkels für den Vielsafttrank zu verwenden. Doch diesen Gedanken hatte er schnell wieder verworfen, denn er empfand es nicht als besonders reizvoll, zusätzliche 100 Pfund mit sich herumzutragen. Und so blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, außer als Petunia aufzutreten und zu versuchen die wohl eher eindeutigen Blicke des Ladenbesitzers so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Harry schlenderte an den Regalen vorbei und schaute sich interessiert um. Seine Augen wanderten über die Einbände der vielen Bücher und er schien nach einer Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er hier nichts finden würde. Doch etwas in seinem Inneren trieb ihn an und so suchte er jedes Regal nach dem anderen ab.

Nach einer eher wenig erfolgreichen Suche, stieß Harry auf ein großes Buch mit einem dicken, braunen Ledereinband. Vorsichtig strich er den Staub weg und nahm das Buch in die Hände. _‚Reinblütige Zaubererfamilien und warum sie aussterben'_, las er auf dem Einband und der Titel kam ihm furchtbar bekannt vor.  
_Ausgabe 1…_, dachte Harry, als er die erste Seite betrachtete. Während er in dem Buch blätterte, blickten ihm etliche Portraits von verstorbenen Zauberern und Hexen entgegen. Einige lächelten freundlich und winkten Harry zu, andere schnaubten genervt oder drehten sich von ihm weg, wobei sie verächtlich „Halbblüter" murmelten.  
Doch Harry wurde klar, dass es sich nicht um dasselbe Buch handelte, welches er bereits besaß. Diese Portraits hatte er noch nie gesehen und auch die Namen der vielen Zauberer und Hexen kamen ihm keineswegs bekannt vor.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal den kleinen, alten Ladenbesitzer bemerkte, der neben ihm stand. Erst seine Stimme ließ Harry zu ihm herunterblicken.  
"Ein wirklich tolles Exemplar", bemerkte dieser und rückte die verdreckte Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht, „aber leider enthält es nur die Zaubererfamilien, die vor vielen Jahrhunderten lebten. Wenn Sie sich für diejenigen interessieren, die noch am Leben sind oder bis vor kurzem waren, empfehle ich Ausgabe 2."  
Er rückte immer näher, was Harry dazu veranlasste einige Schritte nach hinten zu machen.  
"Ach, ist das so?", fragte er und hoffte, der alte Mann würde ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen.  
„Ja, gewiss doch, meine Verehrteste. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie das Buch vor einigen Wochen bereits erworben", antwortete dieser.  
"Ich kaufe es", sprach Harry, klappte das Buch zu und drückte dem verdutzt blickenden Ladenbesitzer unsanft einige Münzen in die Hände.

Harry hatte es sehr eilig wieder aus dem Laden zu verschwinden, denn er merkte, dass eine weitere Stunde fast verstrichen war und er sich bald zurückverwandeln würde. Er eilte durch die Winkelgasse, das große Buch unter dem Arm, und merkte nicht einmal, dass er viele merkwürdige Blicke anderer Hexen und Zauberer erntete.  
Das war im Moment sowieso sein kleinstes Problem.

Er apparierte direkt in sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Schon kurz darauf verflog die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes und Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Schnell zog er Petunias Rock aus und beförderte diesen wieder zurück in den Schrank.  
Das nächste, was er tat, war, sich auf sein Bett zu werfen und sich zu strecken. Diese heimlichen Ausflüge kosteten ihn mehr Krank, als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Doch Zeit zum Ausruhen hatte er nicht.

„Accio _‚Reinblütige Zaubererfamilien und warum sie aussterben'_ Ausgabe 2!", murmelte Harry, während er sich in seinem Bett in eine gemütliche Leseposition brachte. Die Schranktüren sprangen auf und das Buch kam ihm entgegen geflogen. Harry fing es auf und platzierte es in seinem Schoß, um es mit dem Buch zu vergleichen, welches er gerade gekauft hatte. Die beiden Wälzer sahen nach Außer hin identisch aus. Die selbe Größe, der selbe braune Ledereinband und die selbe Überschrift, welche in schön geschwungenen Buchstaben die Vorderseite des Buches zierte. Harry nahm das Werk, welches sich bereits länger in seinem Besitz befand und schlug es auf. Es war tatsächlich die zweite Ausgabe.  
Merkwürdigerweise gab es kein Inhaltsverzeichnis und Harry hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich durch das ganze Buch zu blättern. Also richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf und konzentrierte sich.  
_Black…_, dachte er, woraufhin rote Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs sprühten und das Buch in seinem Schoß dazu veranlassten die richtige Seite für ihn zu suchen. Nach einigen Sekunden war diese auch schon aufgeschlagen und präsentierte Harry einen Stammbaum. Genau genommen war es derselbe Stammbaum wie der auf dem alten Wandteppich, den Harry im Hause der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz 12 in London gesehen hatte. Jede der darauf folgenden Seiten war einem Mitglied der Familie Black gewidmet.

Harry blätterte jede Seite nach der anderen um und betrachtete die Portraits der vielen Familienmitglieder. Er sah das Bild von Sirius' Mutter, welches dem schreienden und schimpfenden Portrait im Hause der Blacks sehr glich.  
Darauf folgte sogleich ein Bild von Sirius. Dieser grinste Harry an und schenkte ihm sein gewohntes Zwinkern.  
Harry vermisste ihn. Er konnte nicht einmal beschreiben, wie sehr er das tat. Er hatte seinen Patenonkel – im Vergleich zu seinen Eltern – kennen gelernt und deshalb fiel es ihm immer noch so schwer loszulassen.

Er schaute noch einmal auf Sirius' Portrait und bemerkte zum ersten Mal den kleinen Schriftzug darunter, der lautete: In Askaban.  
_Wie bitte?_ Diese Information war wohl nicht besonders aktuell. Doch als er vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über die Buchseite strich, fing diese an sich zu verändern und anstelle des Schriftzuges erschien ein kleines, schwarzes Kreuz, was wohl für ‚tot' stehen sollte.  
_Was zum…_, setzte er in Gedanken an, doch dann wurde es ihm klar. Wenn man eine bestimmte Seite des Buches aufschlug, aktualisierte sie sich von selbst. Seine Theorie bestätigte sich, als er auf das Erscheinungsdatum blickte: 1909.  
_Was für ein faszinierendes Buch_, dachte er, während er einige Seiten weiter blätterte, um dann kurz darauf in das Gesicht von Narzissa Malfoy zu blicken. Die blasse, schlanke Frau wirkte sehr arrogant und hochnäsig, ganz anders als er sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte ihm damals das Leben gerettet.

Interessiert fing er an zu lesen.  
"Narzissa Malfoy, gebürtige Black..blah blah..hat zwei Schwestern, Bellatrix und Andromeda Black", Harry sah auf, „das wusste ich bereits". Er widmete sich wieder dem Buch.  
„…Cousine von Sirius Black…verheiratet mit Lucius Malfoy, mit dem sie einen Sohn hat…lebt auf dem Anwesen ‚Malfoy Manor'…", er stockte.  
_Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass die Malfoys immer noch dort leben._

Harrys Herz vor Aufregung ein wenig schneller zu schlagen, denn er spürte, dass er der Antwort auf die Frage, wo Draco sei, sehr nahe war.  
"Draco Malfoy", sprach er, während er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Buch tippte. Einige Dutzend Seiten weiter erblickte er nun Malfoys Portrait, welches schon älter sein müsste, denn Draco sah genau so aus, wie Harry ihn in ihrem fünften oder sechsten Jahr in Erinnerung hatte.  
Harrys Augen wanderten weg von dem Bild zu dem kleinen Schriftzug darunter, der, wie er vermutete, den Aufenthaltsort einer Person anzeigte.  
„Malfoy Manor", las er und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
_Ich wusste es, dieser Mistkerl wollte mich auf den Arm nehmen_, dachte Harry und wollte das Buch zuschlagen, doch sobald er es in die Hände genommen hatte, fing die Seite an, sich zu verändern.

Das Bild veränderte sich zuerst. Die blonden Haaren und das blasse Gesicht seines Rivalen waren immer noch dasselbe, doch der Ausdruck hatte sich stark verändert. Das vor Wut und Neid verzerrte Gesicht Dracos, welches Harry über die Jahre in Hogwarts so oft zu sehen bekommen hatte, war einem eher gleichgültigen und ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Seine grauen, emotionslosen Augen waren von Harry abgewandt und starrten zur Seite.  
_Sieht um einiges älter aus_, musste er zugeben. Er ließ seine Augen erneut über die Seite schweifen, bis sein Blick erstarrte. Der Schriftzug ‚Malfoy Manor' unter Dracos Portrait war verschwunden und stattdessen zierten die Worte ‚Nicht auffindbar' das alte Pergament.

* * *

Ehrlich gesagt ist dieses Kapitel wirklich nicht das spannendste (wobei ich versucht habe, es so interessant wie möglich zu gestalten), aber das gehört nunmal zur Handlung.  
Ich hoffe ihr lest fleißig weiter. 


End file.
